Cosmo and Wanda A Love Story
by cosmowandaforever
Summary: This is my first  and maybe the last  story I will publish. I don't have the time to write due to my busy schedule and plus I have 3 more accounts: @youtube @devianArt and @FOPwikia . Oh well hope you like this. It's a story about Cosmo and Wanda.
1. Chapter 1

Cosmo's Point of View

Another typical day at school, I looked at the clock and it was 30 minutes till dismissal time. I keep thinking if I'm gonna do it or not, _"this is the last two days that we'll be in the same class."_ I reminded myself. I was placed behind the class for I failed the exam in fairy history yesterday. _"OK class, today we're going to have an activity get one and pass."_ My teacher said. I began to read a question: _who is the most important person in my life?___And the first thing that came to my mind was Wanda. She's the top student in our batch and that's why I'm in love with her. She's my inspiration. Every time I saw her smiling, it completes my day. The smile she gave the day we first met, the smile she gave when helps me to stand up when I tripped, the smile she gave when we bumped with each other. I looked at her again and noticed that her pen frozen and she stopped writing.

"_Psst. Wanda.."_ I whispered. She then looked back and smiled.

"_No talking while having the activity."_ My teacher said as she wrote a minus 5 in my paper.

But that doesn't matter for I know that the important thing is I wrote her name and she's doing fine. I looked again at the ticking clock and it was a minute before our dismissal. And I just remembered the letter I wrote since the first day I saw her, I'm going to do it. I said to myself while preparing my things and waited for the bell to ring.

Wanda's Point of View

I finished answering all the questions in the activity but one. _Who is the most important person in my life?___My pen just froze at the blank and I don't know what to write. _"I may be the top student in our batch but it doesn't mean that I'm perfect."_ I said to myself. A voice saying my name made me look back. It was the cute green fairy. I remembered the first day we met in a diner so I smiled. He smiled back and before I can turn back to my own problems, I heard my teacher scolding him and saw what happened. I held my anger and worked to calm myself, for I get furious as again witness the unfair treatment done by the teachers and students to the fairy who was slow and just needed help. My hand began to move and wrote letters C-O-S-M-O. _"What?"_ I thought to myself but it's too late to change it now. _"Pass your papers forward, you will read it in front of the class tomorrow." _Our teacher said. I passed my paper and took a glance to the cute green fairy before I proceeded to my locker. To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmo's Point of View

The time I finished preparing my things, I saw that she was gone. So I thought if I'll be going continue it. I walked to her locker and as I was day-dreaming about her, I bumped into the girl who I was thinking about earlier, it was Wanda."How clumsy of me, I for the second time bumped with her." I thought. As I was about to reach for her books, my hand accidentally touched her hand, I smiled nervously and she blushed.

She began to talk "Well you ok from what has happened in class?"

"It's nothing. Really." I replied

"Ms. gave you a minus 5 because of me, I'm sorry. I really am." She said

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault, the important things is your OK." I said.

We just stood there, staring with each other for a few moments and I continued

"Well. Hmmmm.." I secretly placed my letter inside of one of her books. "….see ya tomorrow Wanda." I nervously said as I gave her books.

"See ya, goodbye Cosmo." And the next thing that happened was unbelievable. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before she heads toward to the exit. Everything happened so fast. "Am I dreaming? This is too good to be true." I thought. I just froze their thinking about what had happened as I watch her wave goddbye. From walking home, and before going to bed, I keep thinking about Wanda kissed me. And when I was about to dose off, I remembered the letter I placed inside of one of her books. I visualized what will happen if one of us was going to read it in front of class: we being the laughing stock but it's too late to turn back, Then I just remembered what our teacher just said earlier in class: "You will read it in front of the class tomorrow." That phrase keeps buzzing in my head. "But it's too late to change it now." I thought. "At least I'm being honest with myself and I will be the laughing stock, not her." I said as I began to sleep.

Wanda's Point of View

I finished fixing my things in my locker and I was thinking about what am I going to say for tomorrow's activity. Then suddenly, someone bumped into me. It was the cute green fairy in class, he was reaching for the same book that I was going to pick up and accidentally, our hands touched. I blushed and he laughed silently. We chatted and I asked him that I am sorry about what had happened earlier. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault, the important things is your OK." He said. I was not able to answer back for I was touched by that sentence. I just looked at him and he looked at me and he began to give me the books that was scattered on the floor and he said goodbye. I also said goodbye and kissed him in the cheek, I turned back and waved goodbye. I looked back for the last time and I saw him just standing there, like he was not expecting what I've done. " I'm not ashamed of what I have done, I'm attracted to the boy, I'm drawn to him magically. And I made him happy." I thought as I walked home.(Poofed home actually).


End file.
